In time
by promise101
Summary: Starts at S01E07, Liv ends up pregnant and asks her friends Steven and Georgia to adopt the baby. Who finds out? What will they do when they find out? First chapter is all smut. Please read and review. Suggestions welcome :) Please Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - Grant: For the People

Chapter 1 - Grant: For the People

"A man who isn't president has options. A man who isn't president can divorce his wife." He said while leaning on his desk.

"Fitz" she interrupted without meeting his gaze for fear of the hope it might implant into her heart.

He continued slowly "A man who isn't president can have a life. The life he wants. The life has always wanted…with the woman he loves" he was slowly approaching her. They were nose to nose by the time he finished.

They were an inch apart. Her breaths were deep as she could feel his body close to hers, feel his breath on her lips. Her breathing becomes more labored as she feels him getting closer.

He slowly leans down and lays a light kiss on her precious lips. She timidly responds to him before throwing caution to the wind and giving in to her most primal urge to devour his mouth with hers.

He reaches his hand to her face as she moves her hand up his chest to his neck, then around to clutch his back trying to bring them closer somehow.

She can feel his arm reach around her back and under her jacket. In one quick movement he un-tucks a small portion of her shirt from her pants and rests his hand between the fabric of per pants and her lower back wanting to feel her skin. He moans at the contact and she sharply inhales.

It had been the most contact they had had since she left the white house and they were both reveling in it.

With his hand on her lower back he gently brought her pelvis closer to him until her body was flush with his. She could feel his erection against her stomach which sent a jolt of electricity straight to her already hot, sweet spot.

She knew if she didn't pull away soon there would be no hope, all her resolve would disappear into canal thoughts and actions with the man in front of her.

He left her lips and sucked gently on her earlobe. She let out a moan. And with that all hope was lost. All resolve, vanished.

She was being moved backwards towards the couches without even realizing it. She felt something touch the back of her knees before Fitz spun so the back of his legs were touching the couch and swiftly lifted her up just above the knees before quickly sitting down, effectively resulting in her straddling him.

He unzipped the small zip at the front of her pants but moved his hands back around to the top of her pants at the back and plunged his hands down the back of her pants and under her lace underwear grabbing a handful of her lower ass and pulling up just enough for to expose more of her clit to rub against his contained erection.

Her back arched at the feeling brining her breasts closer to his face. He nuzzled his nose against one of her nipples while her removed one hand from his pants to undo her jacket. She shimmied out of the jacket and swiftly removed her own satin blouse. He reefed down one of her bra cups and feasted on her bare nipple then put his hand back down her pants.

She had begun slowly moving against his erection and unbuttoning his shirt. She loosened his tie and popped his collar. She opened his shirt and was disappointedly met with a light under shirt. She held the neckline of the shirt and pulled it down feeling for his chest hairs to run her hands through.

At that moment he pushed one finger inside her depths from behind. She let out a moan and pulled his shirt down with such force that it ripped his shirt, giving her the access she so desperately desired.

His finger thrusting inside her, his tongue lashing her nipple and running her fingers through his chest hair, she was unable to control her vocal chords. He removed his mouth from her breast and silenced her moans with his mouth.

His tongue in her mouth just turned her on even more. She began bouncing more on his finger, her pleasure heightening with every moment. Sensing her pending orgasm Fitz moved his fingers from tweaking her nipple down to the front of her undone pants and slid his thumb into her underwear rubbing her clit. At that she thrashed her tongue in his mouth feeling herself coming so close.

He added his index finger to his middle finger inside her and after only a few more thrusts he felt her orgasm hit her and she collapsed against his body, her hands on the back of his neck. He continued thrusting into her until the pulsing around his finger eased up.

Once her breathing had regulated she stood up and removed her pants and underwear, kneeling before him. She ran her hands up his thighs until she reached his belt, moving over his erection as she went. She looked up at him and he had his fingers in his mouth. "Livvie, I have missed the way you taste". She licked her lips at that thought.

She unbuckled his belt, moved her hands around to the back of his pants and Fitz leaned against the back of the chair to allow her to get his pants over his ass. She pulled his pants down around his ankles and he kicked them off.

She grabbed his throbbing cock quickly with one hand and began trailing kisses up his inner thigh while stroking him slowly. He was ready for her. She rubbed the tip with her thumb still trailing light kisses up his thigh. When she reached his member she licked from the base to the tip flicking the tip with her tongue. He loved watching her but the moment she took him in her mouth he threw his head back and moaned "Livvie". "hmmmmm" she replied with him in her mouth. The vibration of her mouth was an incredible sensation. "Fuck" he said.

He put a hand in her luscious locks gripping her head when she took him all in her mouth. He felt the back of her throat. She lathered him up with her saliva before removing him from her mouth and sucking on his balls while stroking him with her hand. When they were thoroughly doused in her spit she began massaging them with one hand and took his shaft back in her mouth. She heard him inhale sharply when she returned to his shaft.

He allowed her to continue for another minute before letting out a deep "Livvie" while he attempted to pull her head back from his crotch. She knew he wanted to be inside her and she was happy to oblige. She stood up, placed both hands on his shoulders and leaned in for a kiss. During the passionate kiss they shared she managed to maneuver herself onto his member. They both moaned at the feeling of being whole once more. She slowly allowed him to fill her. He placed one hand on her hip and the other on her face. His hand on her hip was his signal for her to start moving. And move she did. She began slowly, but deeply at first. Her chest was flush against his, her arms around his neck. As she moved up and down his chest hair rubbed up against her nipples heightening her arousal. She began to move faster and faster. She leaned back and stabled herself by placing one hand on his chest and the other at the back of his neck, continuing to increase her pace.

The look on his face was glorious, a look of a man thoroughly impressed by what he saw. His eyebrows began to furrow as her pace picked and he felt his impending climax. He moved his other hand to her hip to help increase her speed and gritted his teeth.

She knew that meant he was just about ready to blow his load so she put her hand back to massage his balls as she rode as fast as she could.

"Babe I am so close" she said as she could feel herself on the brink.

Fitz waited till he was just about to come before reaching between them and stroking her hot clit just once. She knew he was waiting for her so as she came she squeezed both of his balls in her hand. He felt her tighten around him and her hand squeeze his balls, the combination brought him to climax right behind her.

She collapsed on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

They sat like that for a while before Olivia leaned back and looked at Fitz. "Hi" she said.

"Hi" he replied. A smile, made only for the eyes of the other, appeared on both their faces. She placed her hand on his face and rubbed his cheek with her thumb before easing herself off of him and began picking up their clothes and dressing herself.

Once the were fully dressed neither really wanted to find out what was going on outside the Oval but such is life. She went to pick up her bag and Fitz moved towards her "So can I call you tonight?" he said with his hand in his pockets. She nodded with a goofy smile on her face.

He moved in for one more passionate kiss and watched as she walked out of his office.

XXXX

Her bubble had been burst by Cyrus saying "Some men aren't meant to be happy, They're meant to be great." Which was his way of saying "put on your big girl pants and fix this".

She had fixed it. She and Mellie had come up with a plan. When he grabbed her arm and asked "Who are you right now" her heart broke. The silent promises they made to each other just a few minutes ago in the Oval Office were broken. She had broken them. She walked out of the room to the nearest bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

She had condoned him touching her, him doing all those unspeakable things to someone other than her and that made her sick to her stomach.

She walked out of the White House grounds that night determined not to dwell, to only look forward.


	2. Chapter 2 - Uh Oh

Chapter 2 – Uh Oh

It had been three months. He had started calling her about 6 weeks ago. She was still quite disheartened by the situation, but hearing his voice made everything seem ok, until he hung up and she was alone.

That night she dare broach a subject that she so desperately wanted to avoid, but found everywhere she looked.

"So. Kimberley Mitchell?" She asked. Referring to all the advertising that she would be the one to reveal the gender of the baby to the public.

"Yeah. Cyrus' idea." Her replied. She was silent, not really knowing what to say.

"Liv?" he inquired.

"I'm here. Just…don't know what to say." She said.

Usually he would have commented on the great Olivia Pope not knowing what to say, but he knew it must be killing her to think he had sex with someone that wasn't her. It had pained her the first time with Amanda Tanner, he couldn't and wouldn't do that to her again, even if it was her idea.

"Liv. We used IVF." She sat up straight at those words.

"What?" she asked not sure she heard right.

"We had some frozen and decided that would be best for everyone." He clarified.

Olivia sat there thinking. She recalls Mellie saying "We will have to start trying straight away". Of course Mellie was just trying to get under her skin. Her heart leapt a little at that thought.

They talked for a little while longer until he heard Olivia's breathing deepen. She was asleep. It had almost become a regular occurrence that she fall asleep on the phone to him. Some might have been offended that what he had to say was putting her to sleep, but to Fitz, he could almost imagine he was lying next to her listening to her breathing and he felt some sort of comfort at that.

XXXX

Another month went past and Olivia had noticed herself becoming tired more easily, feeling hungry more often and her back had started to ache.

The gang was sitting at the table in OPA eating their Chinese lunch when Olivia picked up the honey prawns to put some on her plate. Her nose was filled by a putrid scent. She put the container down and said "Don't eat that". She could sense the rest of her lunch was about to make an appearance so she ran to her office and threw up in the bin.

Steven picked up the honey prawns and couldn't smell anything. Abbey had already gone to check on Liv. "Shit Liv. Are you pregnant or something?" Abbey asked. She wasn't really sure if that was even possible.

Steven walked in just as he heard Abbey ask the question he was thinking.

"Abbey, can you go and get some water?" Steven asked.

Steven walked over to where she was kneeled on the floor. She looked up at him and he could read it on her face "Shit." Is what they were both thinking.

When she was finished she sat at her desk in silence, thinking. That would explain the hunger, and being more tired and probably the back pain. But how? She was on the pill. Last time she was with Fitz was four months ago and she hadn't noticed anything till now.

The team had returned to lunch, except for Steven who said he was going to go to the chemist to pick up something for Liv's tummy. Instead when he returned he put the bag on Liv's desk and waited for her to look into it. She found three different pregnancy tests. She looked up at Steven who only nodded.

The team had finished lunch by now and were just chatting. "Ok, back to work people" Steven said. The four of them all dissipated. Steven walked back into her office. "Do it now Liv. You need to know." And left her office.

Half an hour and about 2 litres of water later she had three positive tests. Shit. Shit. SHIT.

Steven walked in and he could tell by the look on her face that she was in fact pregnant. The look on her face was nothing he had ever seen on her face before. Was it fear? Confusion? Sadness? Probably all three.

XXXX

She had a blood test that day and it was confirmed the next morning. They also did an ultra-sound to ensure everything was fine considering her tummy was not protruding. They discovered that the baby was sitting closer to her spine.

Fitz had called the night before but she was too tired to answer. Fitz didn't think much of it, she was probably working on a case or something.

She walked into OPA and went straight for her office. Steven was waiting for her. Before she sat down he began.

"Liv. I have an idea. Last night Georgia said she has been offered a job in Florida. She wasn't really thinking of taking it because it is so far away, but what if you came with us?"

"What about OPA?" she said.

"They would follow you wherever you went. Over a cliff."

"Just because they will Steven, doesn't mean I should make them. It isn't fair."

"Then maybe you can franchise?"

"Steven I…"

"You don't have to decide now. But just think about it ok." Without letting her respond he stood up and left her office.

She sits there thinking. She was four months along, too far to terminate. Could she have a baby, really? Should she tell Fitz? What would he do? Cyrus would crucify her for being so stupid. Could she really up and leave? Should she?

XXXX

One week later Steven and Georgia had invited Liv over for dinner. She knew it would be some sort of ambush, but she had her own amo up her sleeve.

The meal was pleasant. Olivia told Georgia all Steven's dirty little secrets from college (the ones that were acceptable while eating) and Steven was successful in embarrassing Liv with one of his stories.

After dinner they sat down for a cup of tea. They were all seated on the couch and before Georgia or Steven could reply Liv spoke.

"I really appreciated the fact that you are considering me in whether or not you take the job in Florida Georgia. And I have put a lot of thought into it" she paused "I love my job and the best place for a crisis management firm is Washington DC. There wouldn't be enough work in Florida." Steven looked slightly disappointed. "But I cant raise this baby. Especially not here." She said looking down at her tea. Steven and Georgia were silent. "This baby deserves both a mother and a father. Who will be there for them, and I don't think they will get that here." She paused again preparing herself for the big question. "I am asking whether or not you might consider adopting this baby." She said hesitantly.

Three days later Steven and Georgia had agreed that they would look after the baby if that is what Olivia wanted.

XXXX

They had decided that Olivia would come down with them until the baby was born to avoid the public eye, then return to DC after the birth. She was going to work from Florida on the planning and such and the team would physically do everything.

She hadn't spoken to Fitz in almost two weeks at this point and had decided not to tell him about the baby. She did want to speak to him, face to face, before she left though. She rang the White House that afternoon to set up a meeting with Fitz. She expected as soon as Lauren advised him of the meeting he would call her. He did not disappoint.

Later that night the phone rang. She picked up after three rings.

"You know you don't have to make an appointment to see me" he said.

"You are a busy busy man and I wanted to discuss something with you, so I made an appointment."

"Is everything ok?" he said with worry etched across his face. She could hear it in his voice.

"Everything is fine" she said more shortly than she intended. "I just need to speak to you about something"

"You can speak to me know, it is a secure line Liv."

"How was your day" she said changing the subject. He sighed but seemed to let it go. For which she was grateful.

"Long. You?" he asked.

"About the same." She said.

"Going to fall asleep on my tonight." A twang of pain went straight to her heart. A symptom of her pregnancy that she had unknowingly let him become privy to.

"No" she said defensively.

"Livvie, I think it is cute when you fall asleep. I get to listen to your breathing and pretend I am right next to you." He said, a hint of seduction in his voice.

"Fitz" she reprimanded. He scowled at her response.

"Livvie" he said gently. She soften at the sound of her name out of his mouth. She exhaled and sunk into her bed more. She fell asleep after a few more minutes of silence. He stayed on the phone longer listening to her sleep and hung up with a smile on his face.

XXXX

Everything was in place by the time she was scheduled to meet Fitz (she had actually scheduled a meeting with Cyrus prior to her meeting with Fitz to let him know as well). They had arranged the removalist, she had put in place procedures for her absence at OPA and had found a house to live in in Florida.

That day Olivia made sure to wear clothes that would not give her away. While she wasn't really showing, she was certain that Fitz would be able to feel or see the difference if he got close enough. She decided on a tight skirt that would reduce the little tummy she did have, a blouse and oversized jacket.

She arrived at the White House and was very nervous. She wasn't really sure why, after all she wasn't telling him why she was leaving, just that she was leaving.

She walked towards Cyrus' office. She was a few meters away when she heard a door slam and was met at the door with a very bloated, and very clearly frustrated Mellie. They almost ran into each other. The moment she saw Mellie her eyes were drawn to her belly. She was huge. She was probably gawking.

"Olivia, what a lovely surprise" she said. Olivia could detect sarcasm in her voice. Perhaps that was the reason for her frustration.

"You too Mellie. You look positively radiant." She said trying to be pleasant.

"Thank you. Yes, pregnancy is the greatest joy in life." She said trying to be condescending.

"Oh, I am sure it is." She said smugly "Now if you will excuse me I have a meeting with Cyrus."

That was the first time she had ever felt remotely good about the fact she was carrying Fitz's baby. While Mellie didn't know it, she had one up on her. She was carrying a baby conceived by love, not artificial insemination, with the most powerful man on the planet. While the situation was not ideal, she felt she had got one secretly back on Mellie.

She walked into Cyrus' office and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

"If I had known what a hormonal piece of mess she is pregnant, I never would have agreed." He said as he sat back down. Olivia made some semblance of a laugh and took her seat.

"So what do I owe this genuine pleasure Liv?" He asked with a smile.

"Straight to business as usual." She cleared her throat. "I have decided to go on a holiday of sorts" she said. Cyrus looked at her confused, like a holiday was a novel idea. She continued "I am going to go to Florida for a while, take a break, recharge."

"How long is a while?" he replied, still confused.

"A few months" she said making eye contact and nodding slightly.

"Wow. Ok. Is everything ok?" he asked. This wasn't the White House Chief of Staff, this was her friend Cyrus.

"Things are just a bit crazy right now and I need some time." He understood what she mean and felt sorry that he had played a part in making her feel this way. Although deep down he was glad she would not be a constant distraction for him.

"I wanted to tell you myself, and give you my number down there if you need to contact me. OPA will be handling everything up here with my instruction so if you need anything you can contact them." She said and he nodded.

"Does he know?" he asked.

"Not yet. I have a meeting with him after this though. You're my friend, but you are also his friend so just be there for him ok." She requested of him sadly.

"Of course Liv."

A few minutes later she rose to get up. She held her back as she got up, as it had been particularly sore for the last week or so. Cyrus observed her as he made his way around to see her out. He had never seen her get up like that before and he furrowed his brow trying to remember why it was familiar. He gave her a hug, told her to take care of herself and closed the door after her.

Then it hit him. The woman that was in his office before Olivia had moved similarly, but it was clear why she did, she had a watermelon on her stomach. Was Liv pregnant? "Shit" he thought.

XXXX

Her nerves escalated with every step she took towards the Oval office. She turned the corner into the room next to the Oval where Lauren was.

"Good morning Ms Pope. Go in whenever you are ready." Said Lauren.

She walked over to the door and hesitated before knocking and entering.

Fitz was leaning back in his chair with his feet on the desk reading a briefing. At the sight of her he stood up and walked towards her. With every step closer he seemed to slow down, perhaps giving her the chance to stop him. But she never did. He finally reached her and walked her back gently into the wall next to the door. Both his hands reached up to cup her face and he brushed his lips against hers. His eyes were open, hers closed. He stuck his tongue out slightly, enough to graze her lips. At that she quickly turned her head and kissed him deeply.

Breathlessly they broke apart and Olivia pushed him back enough to escape from the wall and went to sit on one of the couches. She waits for him but turns when she sees he hasn't followed. She turns to look at him and motions for him to sit on the couch across from her. He looks confused but puts his hands in his pockets and makes his way over to the couch across from her.

He sat down, leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees, entwining his finger together and resting his chin on them, as it was clear she had something she wanted to discuss. "I'm all ears" he said.

She fidgeted trying to find the right words, the words she had said over and over in her head seemed just wrong in the moment, in his presence. "I have decided that I need to go on a holiday."

He knew how much she loved her job so was a bit confused at her statement. He sat up and put his arm on the back of the couch. "ok" he said questioningly.

"I need a break" She said. Realisation hit him.

"A break from me?" he said with his sad eyes. She looked away from him and opened her mouth to speak twice before resting her hands in her lap in defeat.

"Livvie, I am so sorry." He said.

"Don't be sorry Fitz. I am the one who made you get your wife pregnant, who now has to sit back and watch her have everything with you that I want with you. This is my problem not yours. I am just fixing the problem." Her voice broke twice during those words and her composure was threatening to fail. These words hit home to her even more now that she was pregnant and was even closer to being able to have a life they both wanted with each other, but even further away at the same time.

He stood up and moved to sit next to her on the couch. He placed his hand on her cheek and looked into her damp eyes. "Livvie. I am sorry. I love you and I am so so sorry."

She couldn't look at him. She was sorry too. She was about to take a child he had no idea even existed away from him indefinitely.

"Fitz. I have to go." She said trying to stand up but he put his hand across her waist to stop her.

"When will you be back?" he asked.

"I…in a few months." She chocked out.

"A few months?" He looked hurt but didn't really think it was fair to ask her not to go.

She only nodded in response and took the opportunity to try to stand up again.

"Livvie" he said bordering on frustrated. "One minute?" he requested.

She consented with her eyes and he quickly wrapped her up in his arms and leant back on the arm of the chair so they were more or less laying down next to one another, she had one hand on his cheek.

One minute turned into 10, then 30 then 40 before they heard a knock. They sat up reluctantly and Fitz consented to Lauren entering. "Sir, you have a meeting with the joint Chief's in 15." She said before retreating.

"I should go" she said, this time with no outward protest from Fitz. He walked her to the door, she picked up her bag she had dropped in their first embrace and turned to face him one last time.

He grabbed her free hand with his. "I love you" he said unsure of what the future held for them. He waited, but she said nothing, so he planted one last kiss on her forehead. He watched her open the door and walk away. He didn't know when he would see her again. He closed the door, walked back to his desk and cried a little before pulling it together for his next meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it has been a while. Hope you enjoy this. **

Freedom Elementary, DeLand. That's the name of the school Georgia got the job at. Perhaps it was the name that helped her make a decision, not that she would ever admit something so whimsical.

The house they had found was not new, but it certainly had character. It was perfect. A three bedroom, two bathroom, two storey house with a small, but quiet garden and a lovely porch spanning the front of the house.

As they pulled up Olivia could imagine her child running across the front yard, riding a bike up and down the relatively quiet street and swinging from a tyre swing from a large tree in the front yard. These were the memories that would allow her to continue life back in DC.

They settled in quickly and began creating a home.

XXXX

By the time Georgia began her new job Steven had also found a position at a local television station as a legal adviser. He mainly drafted contracts and did some HR work with regard to harassment etc. It wasn't the hard core gladiating he was used to but it was stable and thankfully allowed pretty flexible hours which would be useful once Olivia returned to DC. However his job meant Olivia was at home alone for most of the time, a bad combination with the situation she was in.

Every day she would ask whether she was doing the right thing, whether she should have told him, whether she could just stay down here forever, whether she could just be a mum. But every day she would see him on the news, not always portrayed as the great American president she knew him to be, but it would remind her that he deserved to be there and he would sacrifice to keep him there.

XXXX

The next three months had flown by. Everything with OPA seemed to be doing well, both Georgia and Steven had job satisfaction and the house was coming together well. They had signed a five year lease which included the ability to paint and do almost anything with the house without bringing down any walls, so they had put together a precious bedroom.

While they hadn't found out the gender, Olivia's decision to perhaps distance herself from the child, they had painted the room. They had painted two smaller walls in a light blue, and on the large wall (not containing a wardrobe) was a stunning tree mural, spread across the entire wall and continued on the roof. Fake leaves had been added for texture. She had spent a lot of time the room, which she thought could be grown into as well as working for a baby.

She had tried to avoid being too sentimental but had left her mark in the trunk of the tree, where in a brown lighter than that used for the majority of the tree but used for toning, was Olivia's hand print.

XXXX

She hadn't heard a word from Fitz. While that was exactly what she wanted, she was missing him terribly. Every craving, every kick she considered calling him, and getting on the first plane home but she didn't.

XXXX

6 days before her due date Olivia woke up with what felt like cramps. The beginning of labor. It was about 5am so she got out of bed and started making breakfast. For herself she just made toast and some museli, in the knowledge that she might not get much chance to eat later that day.

For Georgia and Steven she made bacon and eggs and toast while slowly eating her own breakfast. She was about to take the breakfast up to Georgia and Steven when the next set of cramps came. She leaned her back against the kitchen counter and rubbed her belly. She walked up the stairs with the tray of food and knocked on the main bedroom door.

After a moment of silence she walked in. While it was probably too early for them to be up, she thought they would want her to wake them up. She walked around with the tray and sat on Steven's side of the bed and nudged him awake gently.

"Liv?" he said groggily.

"I made you both breakfast" she said.

"Thanks Liv. But it is not even 6am" he said as he rolled over to look at the clock.

"I thought you both might need to call into work, say you wont be in today. Someones on their way"

"Liv. You didn't call him did you? I thought you said you didn't want to tell him." Steven said confused. At this point Georgia woke up.

"Liv. Whats going on. Are you ok?" she asked

"Someones on their way" said Steven. Georgia sat up straight in bed. She obviously understood what she meant. She looked at Steven who was still lying down with his eyes shut. She wacked him hard.

"She is in labor you moron" said Georgia. Steven sat up more slowly than Georgia

"Well now you are both sitting, I made you breakfast." She said as she placed the tray between them.

"You expect me to eat?" said Georgia excitedly.

"My contractions are half an hour apart and not much more than cramps so clam down, eat something. She smiled at Georgia's excitement.

Olivia's water broke at about 10am while she was washing up from breakfast. While Olivia has discreetly asked Georgia to go get a towel the liquid had thoroughly reminded Steven and Georgia that the baby was on its way.

By mid-day the contractions were much closer together and they decided to head to the local hospital. Trying to remain calm Liv had been pottering around, making sure all the necessary items were in her bag, in the baby's bag and in the bag for Steven and Georgia. They were all waiting at the bottom of the stairs by the time they were ready. Olivia was able to remain calm all morning, Georgia was much more stressed, and Steven was somewhere in the middle. They were running around like headless chooks.

Olivia had read much on breathing and while she was in pain, she was trying not to show it and trying to breathe deeply. It was quite amusing watching from the back seat as Georgia and Steven were trying to breath with her, Georgia was turned around in her seat her face going red ironically from not enough oxygen because she was exhaling too much and not inhaling. Olivia put her hand on Georgia's hand and that seemed to calm Georgia down.

She supposed that pregnancy is supposed to prepare you for motherhood, Georgia got no such luxury. She had less time to adjust, and less time to connect with the baby. While Olivia was always insisting they touch her belly when it kicked and they all enjoyed (some of) her cravings she imagined it would be difficult. Olivia had felt a connection as soon as she found out she was pregnant, she had just been denying it.

They arrived at the hospital and Georgia obtained a wheelchair and some assistance while Steven parked the car, he would be bringing all the bags.

They arrived at the maternity ward and they were met with a couple of familiar faces from the tours they have, and the hospital pre-natal classes the three of them had attended.

They got her into a bed and took a measurement of her cervix. 8cm dilated. 10cm is usually when the pushing starts. They were surprised at how far along she was for how she looked. They asked her if she wanted any pain relief but she had sort of decided not to have any. If it got so unbearable she wasn't against the idea, but would like to feel every moment.

Five minutes later Steven ran in, almost missing the door to the room he was in such a hurry. His face was red. The dutiful dad suited him, even before the baby was born.

Georgia grabbed the bags "Stevie, its ok, we have a few more hours yet." He sat down to catch his breath. Georgia grabbed a chair and put in on the other side to Liv to where Steven just sat down. Olivia now had the tape across her tummy that monitors the baby's heartbeat and they were all sitting there watching it print out on the machine. Olivia also had the peg looking thing on her finger which was monitoring her heart beat so they could see when her contractions were happening.

It was supposed to be Olivia squeezing their hands when she felt a contraction, but they would both get so nervous when they saw her heart rate increase that they were squeezing her hand, but not so much that it hurt.

One hour later she was another centimeter dilated, and in much more pain with each contraction, but still had not asked for any pain relief.

Another hour and she was ready to push. The midwife was coming in to start her pushing. Olivia was sweating. Georgia had dabbing duty. She had a bucket of water and was dabbing her forehead intermittently. Something for which Olivia was grateful.

The pushing was excruciating and in turn she was sure Steven's hand was in excruciating pain but he was being a good sport about it and didn't say a word. Georgia was sat on her bed dabbing at her forehead and stroking her hair. The hair stroking was rather annoying and she was tempted to yell at her stop but every time she came close she was overcome with the desire to push and she did.

She was exhausted, and she just wanted to speak to Fitz, but she knew she couldn't. She was crying out of frustration at the situation and out of pain.

The midwife looked up and spoke "Look Olivia, this is the hard part. The part where you don't want to go on, but you have to. Two more pushes and your done, maybe three. I know you think you don't have it in you but you do, you are strong, you are a mother, you can do this."

Three pushes later and she almost passed out with relief. She could hear a little cry and knew that her baby was ok. They hadn't discussed it previously, but Olivia was pleased that Steven cut the umbilical chord, that was always something that fathers were proud of. She wasn't even worried that he had gotten full frontal of her most intimate parts. Georgia, still on the bed next to Liv gave her a big hug and Olivia wrapped her arm around Georgia as well.

The midwife returned with a gunky covered crying little angel. She placed the baby in Olivia's arms and said "Congratulations, it is a baby girl" and Olivia burst into tears. She cuddled her baby girl, kissed her head and inhaled her scent. The little cherub must have smelt Olivia's milk because she was turning her head with her mouth open.

Instinctively Olivia removed one of her breast from her gown and tried to get the baby to latch. It was not easy, nor did anyone tell her it would be, but it was more difficult in reality. After about half an hour, in which time she had to try and settle both herself and the baby from the stress of it, she finally suckled. Olivia exhaled with relief. After another 20 minutes of breastfeeding, the placenta was delivered and most of the staff vacated the room leaving only the four of them.

Georgia and Steven had been trying to give her privacy while she breastfed and when Olivia realized this she made sure to reprimand them.

"Look guys, you probably saw everything down there today, you guys seeing me breastfeed is the least of your worries, but if it offends you I will be sure to cover up." Both jumped on the defensive.

"No, that's not it at all, we were just trying to give you some privacy." Said Steven.

"Thank you both, but it isn't necessary" she said mid breast swap.

Getting her to latch to the other breast was less difficult than the other side, but not easy either.

After the little one was well fed both Georgia and Steven had a hold, both enamored with her straight away. They then let her rest in her cot while they all had a small bite to eat from the selection of snacks they had brought with them. Georgia and Steven then took a walk letting Olivia rest.

When they returned Olivia was feeding again. She was having some trouble again with the latching. "Stubborn one this one" said Olivia.

"Just like her mother then" said both Georgia and Steven. They both laughed, but Liv only smiled. Finally she latched and Georgia asked "Have you decided on a name?"

"Rosa" before she could even think it was out of her mouth. "I mean… I was going to ask you guys what you though."

Steven wrapped his arm around Georgia and said "We think that is a lovely name" Liv genuinely smiled at that.

**Thanks for reading. Please review!**

**Also: Please note I have never experience childbirth. I tried to do it justice though, as I am thoroughly intrigued and love the possibly of that experience. Also I am not a mother but have motherly instincts. **


End file.
